vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
111868-megaserver-feedback-thread-page-7
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content Funny thing that you would mention the nickname Legolas. If you truely want a unique name then you should name your Character something like Agklgheruhgnhjenr. There are plenty of other games, movies, books, forum trolls and probably even real life kids with the name Legolas. Nothing unique about it at all.... if anything you are a copycat for using that nickname. And a tip from a Lotr megafan; If your characters name is Legolas and you want to keep it unique, name your new character Legolas Thrandullion. Thrandullion means Son of Thrandull (Thrandull was the great king of Greenwood, and also Legolas' father). Another decent nickname would be Legolas Greenleaf (its a joke, Legolas means Greenleaf and is usually minsinterpreted as his surname). If you think you have such a unique nick name in the single name system, i challenge you to make up an equally unique name in the dual name system. The only thing standing in your way is your imagination. | |} ---- Yup, this. I wrote the example post about message console parsing that people kept referencing back when the issue was hot. Now that the issue isn't hot anymore, no one cares. | |} ---- ---- Well the ones that had these really unique names can they get a title, email saying they had an unique name, cookie or something. Cause having a name that really is unique should get some kind of recognition for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- I understand that you didnt base your entire argument around Legolas, but i was just giving an example. If i had a character name Bob and i added the surname Dylan. I would love to see a player called Bob Marley talk to me. It would more fun and interesting for me than knowing that im the only Bob (if there were no surnames). Hell i find Juddy to be an amazing nickname, my usual nickname in mmorpgs is Yin. However i didnt get Yin here and i dont care. Now my name is Commander Juddy. After the megaserver launch ill be Commander Juddy Chuastomper or Commander Juddy B'duddy or whatever is available. Hell if i find any other Juddys ill probably make a Juddy circle or add them to friends. We can line up in Thayd while afk. The Juddy army, *cupcake*ing amazing. I am sorry if i am irritating you with my lack of empathy but i can honestly not see how not having a single name and a completly regionwide unique name at that is such an important thing for an mmorpg player. To me it feels like people are just blowing it way out of proportion to have something to complain about. Why bring a garden hose and shower people with rain when its sunshine? Megaservers might be the best announcement we've gotten in a very long time and people are bringing up such petty smallpotatoes as "I dont want some other random guy to have my unique first name" just to have something to complain about. | |} ---- I agree that RP chat channels isnt enough. Sadly tho i dont think there are enough RP players to justify having a separate RP megaserver in the Wildstar budget, especially since there would have to be 2 RP megaservers per region, so 4 in total. EU RP-PVP, EU RP-PVE, NA RP-PVP and NA RP-PVE. The best solution i could think of is to have a sepparate RP-shard on each server so that people who want to RP can interact with other RP players without having to interact with non-RP players. | |} ---- ---- The only gripe I have about required second names is whispering multiple people, which is already a huge pain due to no way to tab through whisper replies, is just going to get even more annoying. I just prefer single names, first come, first served. I am not gonna quit over having to add another name, but I might roll my eyes a little the next time I get into whispers with more than one person at a time and have to type out /w Joe Schmoe to talk to him, then /w Joe Sloe to talk to his brother (who, obviously, are both trying to get me to go on a date with them...) They have made no promises, but did say to submit a ticket. P.S. It helps to read dev responses in a long thread like this before asking a question, as this was answered in the first few pages. They even provide handy links to make it super easy to jump from dev post to post. | |} ---- Ok i will try to find it. But i cba readin all the pages so thank you! :) | |} ---- ---- Yea to be honest i am only arguing against players that dont want surnames because i think its a silly debate. I am neither for nor against surnames. I will play the game no matter how many surnames they add. I could play with 10 surnames i can play with 0. I just find it silly that people are this upset about having to add a surname (and in some cases give up their "super unique" nickname). | |} ---- Hm, maybe it's because the people who really hated the megaserver change have left, but when I (once in a while) check back with GW2, everyone seems to be fine with the system now. I haven't seen any fighting or other unpleasant side effects in a while. People who want to do community events do so by inviting each other to the correct server shard. World bosses work great this way, for example. And guild bounties have gone from "heh, good luck" to "someone will usually know where it is and tell you in chat if you ask". It did suck in the beginning when no one knew how to handle it, but I quite like it at this point. This. Without addons, which I guess I'll have to look into, whisper communication will become pretty much too annoying to be viable. It's really unintuitive and clunky with single word names already, as you say. Hope they do something about that, as not everyone loves addons (I'm kind of lukewarm about them). <_< | |} ---- I dont think there are enough players on the French / German servers to justify having a French-PvP, a French-PvE, a German-PvP and a German-PvE mega server. There will however still be French / German guilds for the players who want to only speak french or german. Perhaps there are even some German or French speaking players that rolled on english servers that would like to join a guild and speak their mothertongue. I might even try creating a full-swedish guild to see if there is enough people to raid with only swedish players. (This would never have been possible with separate servers). Some of the problems that will be fixed by having more people on the same server: Easier to make guilds and get pre-made instance groups. More people in leveling zones so the world doesnt feel so empty. The previous point will make it easier to find groups for 2-5 man quests while leveling. Easier to arrange arena teams, warplots, battleground premades. Some servers have outrageous prices on C.R.E.D.D and on the auction house / Commodity Broker which will be normalized now that population will increase. World PvP might actually become a thing. Sure, queing alone in the looking for group system will probably not change that much. It will however probably become better over time since a non-dead world will make people more encouraged to hang around after starting the game. Which will lead to more people queueing for stuff. Which will lead to shorter queue times :) Yea multi-whispers will certainly be annoying. But i still prefer seeing the bright side of things, perhaps this will make my friend list more crowded! Using the right click - whisper will be more efficient than writing! :P | |} ---- ---- Well some people are on very very low pop ("dead") servers and would like to get a slice of proper open world group feeling even before the patch. They have waited patiently in their tumbleweed/cricket infested cities without being able to do group quests, let alone mass events like Scorchwing for weeks at this point. They might want some emergency relief right now, and transfers are it. :) | |} ---- It's funny that I feel the same way as you about names, but people are this upset. I don't think it's not so much that it's a huge deal, but it really seems to be an arbitrary and bad decision. I know that they should be able to make it work with just the 30 character limit and any number of spaces. Saying it can't be done, or that it will be too complicated isn't a good reason. I think we all know that this is just one guy's decision and everyone else is just towing the line. It's a small thing, but it should be easy to fix and therefore avoid this whole uproar. | |} ---- Also, one of the devs mentioned that they would be adding transfers between PvP and PvE realms soon. So if you want to jump to the other megaship before they set sail you can. | |} ---- Unfortunately, just because you think something is "silly" does not mean it takes away from the significance of names to some people, such as myself. I have a personal attachment to my main character's name that goes well beyond what I'd like to describe on a public forum. When we were told about these naming restrictions prior to launch, I was upset by the fact that we couldn't make two worded names, etc, but I still had my ONE name I wanted, which I reserved, that I use/have used in multiple games and have reinforced an already strong connection with. Forcing an added part to your name because there isn't any creative depth to solving this issue, seems sloppy and a punch in the face to people who DON'T want to change their name, or others like myself who have grown attached to the name they currently have. I'm not a stickler about a lot of things in this genre, at ALL, but this immersion for me is something that I enjoy and don't want meddled with because they're not willing to listen to the many many many suggestions placed on these forums. Oh, and just because you may not understand why it is that people become attached to their names, does not give you free reign to label it as "silly" and go at people telling them their wrong for feeling that way. Because that's "silly". Quite frankly, I don't care about your ability to work with whatever amount of surnames are required. Just because you don't see something as an issue, doesn't mean it's not an issue. I can use imagination for other names on OTHER characters. This one though, because of the name, has meaning to me and I don't want it tampered with. Also, this is a feedback thread, we get you don't like people advocating for a different solution, but try (keyword here) to understand that these threads don't revolve around you and your ability to move along because this change doesn't inconvenience you. We get that you are okay with them, move along. State your feedback and be constructive instead of trying to convince people who will not be convinced that this issue isn't an issue. | |} ---- I think its only PvP-->PvE or am i wrong? | |} ---- I only read about PvP -> PvE But I really hope they make both, even if it's only for the free transfer before megaserver, just allow us to switch to PvP too, so we don't have to reroll every char :( | |} ---- But PvE => PvP was never planned to be a thing. I'm not against it personally, just saying there was no reason to expect this would be an option... What they're doing now is the "normal" way. Without megaservers, you wouldn't have been allowed to switch to PvP either. :unsure: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I know, they said it back in June or so, but there is really no good reason to not allow us to switch. I made the mistake and invested too much on a PvE server only to find out I want to switch to a PvP one. Rerolling 3 attuned characters with quite expensive gear really hurts. And it seems there are enough other people who want it too. | |} ---- ---- ---- For the record, I didn't say other things can't be done or are too complicated. I did give an example that complicates it, and it was one of the examples we were using while discussing it. Other have also pointed out the 10 servers merging into 1, and if we allowed 1 person to keep the name we make 9 people unhappy for the sake of the one, instead of treating all as equal. That was certainly taken into consideration as well. We talked about several solutions, and as a group decided on the best course of action. That doesn't mean we all agreed 100%, but we did come to a consensus. We're a company with 100's of people, we're not all going to agree on every design decision made, but we are all working towards the same goal, making the game better. And we as a group (not all 100's of us, a subset) decided on the best course of action for the majority of our players. This was not one guys decision forced upon the rest. (I was going to quote other posts here, but I can't find them right now, this thread is rather long...) Someone asked if when we were figuring out name conflicts if we took into account the same person reserving the same name on multiple realms, and the answer is yes. When we did our name metrics we considered a "unique" name as the Account ID + Name. We found that lot of people reserved the same name on several realms, but very few reserved it on all realms. The most common examples were people who reserved it on all the launch realms, but did not go back when we added more realms post launch. | |} ---- I'm actually rather excited for the surnames. I very much enjoyed coming up with unique first and last names for all my characters in Guild Wars 2. One Question I have is how long of a name can we have , or how many letters / spaces can we have in a name ? | |} ---- Pretty sure they said 1 space and a total of 30 characters including the space on the FAQ. | |} ---- Derp >.< thank you very much | |} ---- ---- Only there are no RP-PvP servers. Non! And I am fine whit that because lets face it RP-PvPers are a niche whit in a niche. And those there would only be two megaservers... Only, and this is what I don't get, shouldn't a "Megaserver" be a worldwide server? Making it just one? That would make much more sens if the main idea is to get more players playing together. | |} ---- ---- WS combat doesn't allow high pings. Ask Oceanic ppl. Tab target combat maybe, but in action combat and especially in PvP you just cant play with high ping. So separate servers for Eu & NA are the only way to go. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- they said our name will get flagged for renaming, meaning we can change the entire name , not just add onto it if we so choose. | |} ---- ---- for people who want to move to higher pop servers now instead of waiting the 3-6 weeks for the megaservers | |} ---- Breath a little deeper. That was one of the things he pointed out. He also pointed out several other things, all of them have an impact on the workings of the game, player expectations and communication. Most notably, the Bob example. If EVERYONE has a surname, communication becomes consistent. Without that rule in place it becomes a mess. They should design for consistency. moderator edit: content Edited September 3, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- Tbh we must just say thanks for giving us the right to play as intended (at last) in populated servers instead of ghost towns. At least until megaservers arrive. So, thx :) | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the reply again! But the 1 out of ten being happy thing isn't really accurate at all. Out of the 9 unhappy people, 2 may have wanted a last name, 3 may not care and 1 may have wanted a name change. I only am particularly fond of the name of one of my characters out of 6 myself. (Still no big deal when do lose that name though) I'm not an unreasonable guy. You can't please all of the people all of the time. But the 2 name system will still leave a lot of people unhappy because they couldn't get the 2 name combination they wanted. I'm expecting to lose a lot of my characters names, or have to add a surname, not a big problem for me. But the forced 2 name system really just limits options. So while I might loose Sparky, I might have been happy with Sparkee, or The Dude Sparky. The more options there are the more likely someone will be happy. I would think your goal here is to have as many happy campers as possible. To me it seems the best way to do that wouldn't be the easiest way at all. As the name thing sounds like it's already written in stone maybe you should enable numbers and some special characters in names as a consolation prize ;) Thanks for your hard work, I really hope this game does well as there isn't anything else I want to play right now! | |} ---- I don't believe so, as that current functionality doesn't exist to my understanding. I can ask to confirm, but I don't believe so. | |} ---- ---- I doubt it, probably end up being in the order of the server name then current character order on that server. I like order by last login myself | |} ---- ---- There is no social experience in ghost town servers... | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for your utter lack of usefulness, but I think I will continue to be incredibly irritated that the entire reason I paid extra and preordered* is being taken away. *Hint: The Name Registration. | |} ---- You can't have it all ways. There's a reason two houses cannot have the same name on the same street in a town. But let's say in this mythical town all houses on the main street where indeed named MyHouse. Ten houses. All named MyHouse. Imagine! Then the council wakes up one day, realises it's stupid and asks nine of them to rename their house. The house that managed it first gets to keep it! Yay for them. While this is going on, the Council decide that actually, because a street is part of a town and a town is part of a county and a county is indeed part of a country, the house name must be unique for the whole country. So nine houses scramble and one settles on OurHouse! Yay! But, there's an OurHouse in chichester. So, they can't have that. MyHouseX? One in Bournemouth. xXMyHouseXx? Swindon. And so it goes until the house name is no-longer recognisable. Not the greatest analogy, I acknowledge. Servers are not analogous to towns in any great way, but it illustrates the point - communication and identification are tightly coupled to naming, There are two massive problems you're not addressing; The one guy with the original name gets the other nine's whispers, mails and possibly even their "social reputation". The nine guys forced into changing their original name either have to bastardise their name in awkward ways, or pick something unique. Whether they want to do that or not is besides the point; they'd have to. Forename + Surname allows for people to keep their identity. Your solution forces the majority to lose it, or mutate it. That is not cool. | |} ---- Oh, I don't doubt that. The problem is that Lightspire and Evindra do not fall into that category. While they're certainly not the highest population realms in their respective regions they have been doing well even when the mass exodus began simply because the community is so tight-knit. Lightspire might only have let's say three people in a lower level zone instead of ten and you might see those same three in multiple zones as you level but they use the zone chat and are receptive to group requests or just some talking so that you don't feel like playing a single player game. While I have felt the effects of a decreasing population as well (entire guild offline for weeks, not even ten unique players met while leveling) I held on precisely because of the community. Because I could stumble upon RP at the most suprising locations, because there were always player-made events to take part in when you didn't feel like doing dailies or sitting in queue, because we not only knew and helped each other but extended the same courtesy to new players, because our chat channels were always active and rolling without resorting to insults or Chuck Norris jokes. If I wanted quantity at the expense of quality I would go back to GW2. Or roll on one of the more packed WoW realms. The issue was never the lack of megaservers. It was d*ck riding the outdated hardcore mentality that chased away a lot of good people. | |} ---- ---- ---- When you are going to take some actions you must think of the greater good. Having 1-2 servers in acceptable state (in EU only Hazzak) it sucks, because this means the majority of ppl are in the ghost town servers. Quality is always better than quantity as long as even a bit of quantity remains and in the huge majority of servers there isn't even the slightest quantity anymore. Even in the most positive case the ratio would be 1:10 for those who will pay a transfer or quit the game. Imho opinion many ppl will come back to the game (at least many more than those who will leave because of megaservers) and many more (like me) will show more easily patience until the game will be fixed. This is something that i just couldn't accept to do, if i was to play in a ghost town until the fixes. So now pls Carbine just fix the game :) | |} ---- Not really, if people use their friends list it goes to the right friend, if they don't it will go to no one on the new system. I don't see how 10 people having to bastardize their names is better than 9. And you are amusing all the other 9 a) still want just that name with no surname b) care at all about the name c) are still playing There will be people with a name unique across all servers that everyone knows them buy that will now have to add on some meaningless surname. This system new forces people to have a 2 word name, not 3, not 4, no apostrophe's or hyphens. No Stings, Madonas, or Hercules in this world. | |} ---- I think you're barking up on the wrong tree. I'm not against merges in general and fully agree that servers like Rowsdower need immediate attention. I'm specifically against merging an RP realm into non-RP realms. | |} ---- ---- And this is about the general good i said before. Unfortunately there isn't a kind of solution that would make everyone happy and once again unfortunately RP community is the smallest one... | |} ---- ---- The problem with being able to disable your surname is that if i as an Exile find a dominion player out in the open World called Bobby (his normal nickname is Bobby One but he disabled his surname) and he ganks me repeatedly while im trying to farm. I then remember this "Bobby" because he is my new nemesis. A few hours or perhaps days later i find Bobby in the open world and i gank the living crap out of him. Sadly tho this Bobby is "Bobby Two" a second Bobby player who disabled his surname... not the same guy and i have just pounced on some poor fellow who didnt do me any harm at all. I know its a weak argument but being able to disable surnames will lead to confusion when running into people whom you think you know but actually its just a person with the same first name as someone you know and both disabled their surname. For the 23rd time, you will be able to change your entire name when the Megaservers launch, not just add a surname to your existing first name. However you wont be forced to change your first name... I can still be Juddy Grant... but i can also be Mona Lisa if i rather prefer that. | |} ---- Slapped Yak, problem solved. (And yes, you will need 2 names on all your characters) | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty sure there was a lot of discussion of what could be done from a tech standpoint and in the end the team working on it agreed that surnames would be the best option available. I don't know the details on why we couldn't do an ID, but Pyaray should. | |} ---- ---- I suggested that over here too. It would be nice to have a title granted to everybody currently on a separate server to reflect that, sort of like an achievement-granted title. of Evindra of Thunderfoot of Widow of Warbringer etc. I'm excited for surnames, even though I have some concerns for a couple of my characters...but we'll see what happens. I can't predict the future, so I will just keep playing and keep having fun...until I don't. -T. | |} ---- I see. Well, I'll continue to pout about my name but I can't really complain if it's for the health of the game. Ah well, IIIII Senpai coming to battlegrounds near you. | |} ---- In simple terms: You will be forced to have a surname. Everyone without any exception -will- have a surname. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's certainly an interesting idea. I have no idea if that would work myself, but I am happy to pass on the idea to the teams. Could be good for FR and DE players as well. Edit: Could see an issue with abuse, for resources, world bosses etc as people could just flag themselves to get access to a world boss that hasn't spawned on another shard. I think it's worth mentioning to the devs though, there could be an easier fix or work around. | |} ---- As a long time MMO Roleplayer, I apologize on behalf of the vitriolic and rather.. Xenophobic responses. In the defence of RPers, we're often a stomped upon community of any MMO, our needs and desires, from the simplest to the most complex often being tossed aside so often that we've become wary of any outsider. Some folks may have been led to believe that Carbine would be truly different, and yes, it meant a LOT to us to see our little RP server tag at launch. It was a big birthday cake, or a juicy meal to a stray dog. Then, the Megaserver announcement comes because Wildstar is not doing as well as expected. Our cake was percieved (Mayhaps incorrectly) to have been snatched away from us as the perception of the kindly, Green Carbine Caretaker suddenly went full on Red Caretaker* mode. Panic ensued, which is often a human being's first response to such a situation. However, I have played other MMOs where this has happened. This reminds me a lot of World of Warcraft's Cross Realm Zones, which was a fancier type of server merging. The naysayers lamented it would kill RP with griefers and whatnot. It happened, we made adjustments, we moved on. I see a lot of similiarities, and I do not blame Carbine for this, because we are a small, if vocal and at times overly sensitive minority. Am I upset at this? I am a little bit, because it does seem that Evindra's identity may fade, but that will be due to the community jumping ship. We can pull through this, and we can even become better for it. Not every Non-rper is a jerk. Not every Pvper is a jackwagon. In fact, I've met some of my fondest companions in RP through PvP and PvE. This change seems to be happening no matter what. Instead of obstinantely standing in the way and saying you don't want change, let's look to the positives. We can be reunited with friends who went to Stormtalon. Maybe we can kill Scorchwing more often than once a month. We can even make NEW friends, with even CRAZIER housing plots than we've seen. I know personally, that I would love to find more people for attunement, though I may never raid. I'd like to see people again when feeding my chronic altaholicism. Will there be griefers? Probably so. Don't feed the trolls, kindly ask them to stop, and if they don't, ignore them. And by ignore them, I mean really ignore them, as in DO NOT ACKNOWLEDGE their bad behaviour. On another note, if the Megaservers are going to have "Shards" or so, why not have a RP "Shard", so we can flag up for RP like we flag up for PvP? *Is there a staff poster who uses the Caretaker as an avatar? Would make a humorous community rep. Maybe even Red/Green text for the shifts in character.. Or for announcing buffs/nerfs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Scroll up a few Dev posts (about ~40 pages back) , they seem to think otherwise as they will NOT be enforcing any special rules other than general harassment claims. I was glad when I heard I might be able to mingle again with those I left on Evindra to go join another guild on Avatus, (As someone who rarely RP's, but does on occasion, I always do enjoy being on one because the atmosphere and community is usually STELLAR compared to normal PvE servers) Evindra does have a special feel and community I actually do miss, Housing local alone is worth hanging out there for hours on end. To just toss that away rather than try and build on it is pretty defeatist, but it seems that many of them have already declared they will commit seppuku rather than have a chance of being with non-RP'ers on the same shard and *gasp* possibly get more people to actually RP that might not have in the past. It's a shame really. Hopefully it won't be the big asteroid-inducing-extinction we keep hearing about and they'll be back to help make the game even better, not bitter. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Tera allows players to select different zone instances/shards and I never noticed a problem with abuse, and any zone that had high priority world bosses only had a single instance so players couldn't jump between multiple zone instances just to farm the boss. It worked out really well. Best option would be to give RP players an option in the menu to phase over into the RP zone instance. | |} ---- ---- ---- Would you rather be able to keep your first name and simply have to add a last name when we are all on a single MegaServer, or lose your name completely because you find someone already has your name and you are flagged for rename because someone else already has your name, and they happened to log in before you and get your name on that server first. | |} ---- ---- heres a great reason. Have you ever played on a over populated server and tried to get a name? Imagine a mega server... unless your name is OVERLY creative and unique and you have never shared it with a single soul and are lucky enough that you are the only person playing the game ( ever ) to think of that name... you probably wont get it. Adding the last name allows a much greater chance you will get the name you want. it allows for a much much smaller chance of not getting a name. With so many players being thrown together there are bound to have the same names here and there... so who gets to keep theirs? how is that fair? we already did head start with name reservations... This is the only fair way. moderator edit: content Edited September 3, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- We cannot really compare PvE and PvP ruleset with RP. PvE and PvP are things that are -enforced- by our systems, so yeah you can call that a ruleset. You will be automatically flagged for PvP on PvP Realms, whether you like it or not. For RP, we do not enforce nor regulate anything could it be through our systems our through our policies. There are no naming restriction in place and our Customer Support policy remain the same on RP Realms. Our Global Code of Conduct is still in place on RP Realms and will still be kept when Megaservers are there, nothing will change on that front. | |} ---- Um... not seeing the problem here. So folks switch to another shard to get their atunement done. Don't you have enough speed bumps and roadblocks on that road already? And as to resources, is there some dearth of harvesting nodes anywhere in this game? I can't take three steps without tripping over something to shoot, loot or harvest. Just put a nice long cooldown on the shard switching and you'd mitigate this. Point being, by implementing phasing/sharding with no ability for the player to steer it, you prevent roleplayers form doing the one thing that makes their game play style exist... interacting with other roleplayers. Look at SWTOR, please. They have this sort of phasing control and it works just fine. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The good man Frenchy ^^ Has it right thats for sure. Rp is not a ruleset it is how you play and interact within the game. You can't expect Carbine to have a Rp megaserver in the Eu just for the few hundred who will roleplay because thats what the figure is most likely to be. | |} ---- ---- I think there's already functionality for this. I haven't seen it in person, but I heard there's something available to officers in a guild to vote for takeover. Basically, if your GM disappears, officers should be able to perform a vote to take control and fix stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're not alone there, me and some others have stated it multiple times in this thread, I hope that we at least get an answer as to why it isn't possible, but I can't imagine that there would be technical difficulties and it's just a "we don't want you to" thing. In that case I hope they'll discuss this issue and give us a statement of their opinion, which by then will hopefully have changed :) You're on the same boat as Madawc, me and some others (probabaly many if you count the people not responding here ^^) | |} ---- pretty sure you won't loose it. They said Pretty sure that means you won't have a restriction on money. Also, it would be insane to punish rich players that hard for nothing edit: Anlath was faster than me :D (could you might look into the PvE->PvP discussion? pleeeeeeaaasse *offers cookie*) | |} ---- You should keep all currency. The usual restrictions won't be in place when we move folks to the megaserver. | |} ---- ---- Thank you for acknowledging this. I highly anticipate and look forward to the response from the teams involved. | |} ---- THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Even if you just discuss it, it's good to know that it's been acknoledged. You can have the whole bag of cookies if you want :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Would this follow the same logic as the Circles and Guild names? Meaning that it has to be unique but can contain multiple spaces to make like three name part? | |} ---- Pretty sure the restrictions are: 2 words and 30 chars. HAS TO be 2 words..can be UP TO 30 chars. | |} ---- Yeah. Or maybe we have jobs and are at the office, where we can access the forums, but not the game? Maybe? NAAAAAAAAH. Better to just discount everyone's input because, you know, reasons. | |} ---- I really don't see how anyone can have a problem with this, other than a childish "BUT I DON'T WANNA!!!!!!" rant. Having Megaservers will create problems, this is very much the least of them. | |} ---- Not sure about multiple spaces. My understand is it will be FIRST NAME (SPACE) SECOND NAME Edit: Yep and adding in from Miiyo and the FAQ. 30 characters total, 2 words, 1 space. | |} ---- When people say *we are playing happily* means we dont think about coming on forum to cry rivers because we dont feel the need. I prefer checking reddit/imgur spend time with others and so on. The whole reason i came to forum is cause i had a question to be answered.. that is the point. | |} ----